Henry
'''Henry '''is a large LMS Stanier 5MT mixed traffic engine. Originally, he was the hybrid of a GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic. This caused him to be a poor steamer, and as a result he often fell ill. After an accident, Sir Topham Hatt sent him for a rebuild and he returned as an LMS Stanier 5MT. Henry was built using uncompleted plans which had been stolen from Sir Nigel Gresley himself. He was purchased by Sir Topham Hatt in 1922, who thought he was receiving an Atlantic. Instead, he received Henry, who only added to the locomotive crisis which arose in the NWR's early days. Since his rebuild, he's helped run the main line running from Tidmouth to Barrow. Bio In 1918, a man by the name of Jackson Norramby broke into Sir Nigel Gresley's office and proceeded to steal unfinished plans for locomotives which could be built and sold for cheap by the Midland Railway. The plans in question turned out to be unfinished and full of flaws. Four engines were built using these stolen plans, among them was Henry. Each was given their own trial run. While the rest were unsuccessful, they managed to finish their journey. Henry however, did not. His trial run took place during a fierce storm, and Henry's crew were unable to make any steam. This resulted in the entire train failing on the middle of the line, in the storm. Due to the unsuccessful nature of Henry's first run, Jackson Norramby portrayed Henry as an authentic Atlantic while selling him. Topham Hatt happened to purchase him in 1922, and received quite a surprise when Henry showed up. He was not pleased, either, and never let it go. When Henry initially arrived, he was quiet and worrisome. While Edward was kind to him, other engines like Thomas, as well as some of the engines on loan during the locomotive crisis , were rude and teased Henry relentlessly. That was until one day when an engine on loan (98462) stalled on the hill between Killdane and Cronk. Afterwards, Henry earned the respect of the other engines and as a result, he became rather cocky. Henry received a new coat of paint for helping the stalled train, but shortly afterwards, he took a train in the rain. He stopped in a tunnel and claimed he didn't want the rain to spoil his paint, but really, he was just afraid of pulling a train in the rain again. When he refused to move, Topham Hatt bricked up the tunnel and left Henry there for almost a year. He was let out after Gordon burst a safety valve and Edward needed help getting Gordon's train home. After Henry's strong performance, the fat controller gave Henry a new coat of blue paint to match Edward, Gordon and Thomas. This, however, caused people to confuse Henry with Gordon. It got so bad, that after a trip to the works, some workmen gave him a spare set of Gordon's buffers. This was rectified in 1933 when Henry was repainted in his green livery, but he felt unhappy. The big engines felt overworked and after Henry was sent to clear a block in a tunnel--which turned out to be an elephant--the big engines went on strike. They were soon out, however, and worked hard afterwards. His system never fully recovered from the long stay in the tunnel. He was already in poor condition due to his design flaws, but he was worse than ever now. His steaming problems only grew worse, and he complained constantly. Much to the annoyance of the other engines. At one point, a poor supply of coal was delivered to the North Western Railway and all the engines suffered dreadfully, but no one more than Henry. He could rarely pull trains, and when he did, he was often late and short of steam. At last, the fat controller looked into it personally and found out from Henry's fireman that the coal was the problem. The fireman told the fat controller about the Welsh coal used on the Great Western Railway. The fat controller agreed, stating that Henry must have a fair chance. When the coal arrived, Henry's performance improved vastly. There was however, an incident where Gordon toomthe last of Henry's supply of Welsh coal in order to go faster leaving Henry to break down. The two had to swap tenders after this while more coal was delivered. He continued using the coal until the following year, 1935, in which Henry was asked to pull the Flying Kipper. A fish train which runs early in the morning. It was winter, and the rails were icy. As a result, a set of points near Killdane were frozen, and Henry crashed into another engine's goods train. This was just the opportunity Sir Topham Hatt had been looking for. Henry was sent to Crewe to be rebuilt into a Stanier 5MT. Upon returning, Henry was a different engine altogether. He was added to the rotation for the express and pulled it so well, Gordon was jealous. So much so, that Gordon tried criticizing Henry as much as possible. He especially criticized his whistling, but he got his comeuppance later on after his whistle valve jammed. Then, after some boys threw stones at Henry's train from a bridge above, Henry "sneezed" ash and soot all over them. When the Queen was due for a visit, Henry was originally asked to head the Royal Train. After his smoke blinded a painter however, and the painter fell and dropped white paint all over Henry's boiler, Gordon took the train instead. When Duck arrived in 1955 to fill in for Percy at the big station while Percy was sent to help build the new harbour, Henry joined Gordon and James in teasing him and ordering him about. This was laid to rest after Duck and Percy blocked the turntable, and the fat controller had to come and sort things out. Afterwards, Henry's vanity grew once more and he continued being rude to the small engines. He was interrupted Percy at Barrow-in-Furness while Percy was telling some of the engines there a story. Percy teases Henry after this, but gets his comeuppance after he slid into the sea at Knapford Harbour. Henry took him to the works and teased him about it. In 1957, Diesel arrived and quickly spoilt the good image Duck had earned in the yard. Diesel lied to the trucks, telling them that Duck had called Henry "Old Square Wheels". Henry did't like this, and after learning that Diesel had made up names for James and Gordon too, the three engines sat on the turntable similar to how Percy and Duck did. Duck was sent away to Edward's yard while the fat controller investigated. After learning of Diesel's devious deeds however, Henry felt sorry and cheered Duck on when he returned to the big station after stopping a nasty accident. When Flying Scotsman visited the island in 1967, Henry was jealous of his two tenders and told the other engines. To tease him, Duck and Donald told Henry they had six tenders they could give to Henry. Henry accepted and grew very excited. Then, he found out that the six "lovely" tenders were old, scrap tenders filled with boiler sludge. Henry was so frustrated by this on the day 7101 and 199 came on trial that he fused his regulator wide open and his driver had to use the reverser to get him back to the big station. As they passed through a junction near Cronk, Henry met 199, who had failed with a train of tanker ad was blocking a crossing. Henry moved him to clear the line for 7101's train, but 7101 was having difficulty of his own. His ejector failed, and he had to stop. Henry volunteered to pull both trains to Edward's station, and did so, with ease. Then, Henry brought 7101 to the works with him and told 7101 what had happened. Several years later, Gordon was in need of new tubes. Henry covered the express for him, but he soon fell ill as well. And while Thomas, Percy, and Duck pulled the express to the works station, Henry's fears began to return. He feared being a failed engine again and this stuck with him for quite some time. Unfortunately, Henry was in need of an overhaul in 1992. He had countless problems and even had to wear his red undercoat while rescuing a train. He had to pull the train all the way to the Mainland. After his good deed, the fat controller rewarded him with a new coat of green paint. There's a forest situated between Killdane and Kelsthorpe Road. This was always Henry's favourite place, and his crew knew it. Often when travelling light engine, they'd ask the signalman permission to go into the sidings their to let other engines pass. One day however, a fierce storm rips the forest apart, knocking down trees and blocking the line. Henry felt very sorry, but soon cheered up when they began replanting the trees in the forest. In 1998, the fat controller had planned to reopen a line running from Abbey station to Ward Fell and have the electric branch line running it. Henry was asked to bring supplies to the sight of an old, broken down viaduct. However, after a few scary encounters with what they thought was a ghost warning them of the viaduct, they found out it was just Old Bailey, the fogman and stationmaster at Abbey. Henry soon went back to pulling the Flying Kipper again, but he now worked in tandem with Thomas' post train. After making Henry late, Thomas tried warning Henry of the dangers of fish, but Henry ignored him which resulted in Henry crashing into the sea with the flying kipper. This put him out of action again for another year. In 2002, Henry suffered yet another accident due to some silly trucks derailing him. He was sent to the works, and while he was away, Diesel was sent to do his duties at the docks. A year later, Henry had a leak in his water tank which caused him to ave trouble creating steam. Emily was the only engine who took notice of this, and because of her, Henry was swiftly sent off to the works to have his water tank repaired. In 2004, Henry learned about superstition the hard way when he was told their was a wishing tree in his forest that granted wishes. He wished to pull the express, and immediately afterwards, Gordon was sent to the works while Henry replaced him. Henry didn't like having to juggle Gordon's jobs with his own, so he wished at the tree again that Gordon would return. When it didn't happen, Henry feared that the wish was permanent, but, the fat controller told Henry that the tree was only a tree and that it couldn't grant wishes. While Henry knew the wishing tree couldn't actually grant wishes, he still had a soft spot for the tree, and when workmen are sent to the tree, Henry fears they're cutting it down. As it turned out, they were merely propping the tree upright so it wouldn't fall. After a snowstorm in 2011, Henry was sent down Edward's line to help out at Brendam Docks. Unfortunately, so were Bill and Ben, who played a trick on Henry and made him think a snowman was alive. A few years later, Henry was asked to help Hiro doublehead a long goods train of aluminium to the docks, but both accidentally receive a bad shipment of coal and have a hard time finishing their job. While at first Henry wanted to wait for clean coal to arrive, Hiro was determined to finish the job, so both engines did so. In 2016, Henry was given more and more express duties after successfully pulling Gordon's train for him one day. Early the next year, Henry managed to pull an express train all the way to the other railway on one cylinder. Persona Henry the Green Engine works on the Main Line running from Knapford to Barrow-In-Furness and he carries both goods and passengers up and down the line. Henry, while generally well behaved, can often be arrogant and vain. While he is a hard worker, he can’t resist a challenge. This is due to the often competitive nature of the yard. Henry can also be quite easily frightened however, this stems from the design hell he was born into during his early days. His builder was an abusive man who cared nothing for engines, and was only interested in profit. Once, Henry was forced to do a trial run during a thunderstorm. He broke down and nearly caused a serious accident. Because of this, Henry had a fear of rain for a long time. Now, while for the most part he’s over his fears, sometimes the other engines will tease him about it. The only fear that still haunts Henry is his fear of illness. While his rebuild some years ago helped greatly, he still falls ill from time to time more often than other engines. One thing that always soothes Henry’s fears though is nature. He especially loves the forest located along the mainline. He’s often given special access to sidings there while pulling his goods trains to allow faster trains to pass by. Henry loves those days. The forest has since been nicknamed “Henry’s Forest” by the local townsfolk. Basis In 1918, Sir Nigel Gresley drew up many plans for different locomotives, many of which were ejected and thrown away. However, they were found by a man named Jackson Norramby who worked for the Midland Railway and was going through Gresley's trash. Upon finding the plans, he showed them to the Midland Railway who agreed to build the engine. When he was built, they found Henry was a mix between a GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic. Henry had performance issues immediately He wasn't finished until 1919, and his trial run wasn't until 1920. After breaking down on his trial run, he was marketed as an authentic Atlantic and Topham Hatt was conned into buying him. After the accident with the Flying Kipper, Henry was rebuilt at Crewe by Sir William Stanier, and old friend of Sir Topham Hatt's, and he was rebuilt into a LMS Stanier 5MT 4-6-0. Livery When Henry was built, he was kept in a works grey livery until he was sent to Sodor. He was painted NWR green when he arrived, and remained that colour until he was let out of the tunnel in 1923 and he was repainted NWR blue. Shortly after, though, he was repainted NWR green and stayed this way until long after his rebuild. After his overhaul in 192, he had to pull a train still wearing his red undercoat. Gallery Edward,Gordon&HenryRS8.PNG ThomasandtheGuardRS3.png CoalRS5.PNG TheFlyingKipperRS8.png SuperRescueRS5.png HenrySeesRedRS2.png TheSadStoryofHenry12.jpg TheSadStoryofHenry16.jpg Edward,GordonandHenry21.PNG Edward,GordonandHenry26.PNG TroubleintheShed51.png TroubleintheShed8.png Coal10.JPG TheFlyingKipper55.jpg WhistlesandSneezes18.jpg PercyTakesthePlunge65.png DirtyWork38.jpg BreakVan52.jpg Henry'sForest28.PNG Henry'sForest18.PNG Henry'sForest22.PNG TenderEngines44.jpg Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line